


Emerald's Story

by TheDreamer240



Category: Emerald and Kel, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emerald doesnt know his name in the first chapter if that wasnt obvious, F/M, Idk if this should be in the steven universe tag since this has kinda become a fandom on its own, Im only adding it to that fandom because emerald is a gem??, Kelley is a stripper, OC, Original Character(s), Plus its seperate from steven universe, gemsona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: Emerald finds himself coming out of a hole, who and what he is, is unknown.





	Emerald's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNACat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/gifts), [(Plus other friends who dont have ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28Plus+other+friends+who+dont+have+ao3%29).



> So y'all know what they look like
> 
> http://thedreamer240.tumblr.com/post/159823789352/this-is-emerald-and-kelkelley

_**Chapter One** _

  Some say that life comes with a price, and that price is held up so high no one can reach it. But for this kid? That price doesnt seem to exist. One day he just, poped out of a hole not knowing how he got there or why he was there. Many holes were scattered around, no real pattern to them. Looking around be found things that seemed familiar, as if he should know what they are. But nothing came to mind. 

   After about an hour of walking he found himself in a field, a moving set of boxes finding it's way across the scene. All of this was new. All of this seemed... _alien_. Why was he here? What were those holes and spider like things. Wait, what's a _spider_? Why did that even come to mind? 

  _Too many questions..._

   He kept on walking, stopping at a new scene. This one was filled with tall brown and green structures. All a different shape and size. The urge to climb and look over the area washed over him, but instincts told him that might not be a great idea.

   A voice came from behind him, "Haiya!"

   Turning around he saw a girl. Long hair, blue eyes, she was wearing some kind of gear. _What even are these words I'm thinking of?_

   "What's your name?" The voice asked, he tried answer but nothing came out just a mouth wide open before it closed, making a look of confusion at himself.

   "Can't talk? Not the first time I've gotten that reaction. But it's usually only when I'm working." The girl winks. 

   He just cocks his head to the side. 

   "Oh! Forgot to introduce myself! The names' Kelley Y. Sawyer, but you can call me Kel!" Kel then offers a hand out to the kid. 

   Trying to seem normal he hesitently takes it. This is a strange thing to do when meeting people. 

   Kel stood there in silence, waiting for a reply, "so um, what's you name?"

   He had to think about it. He didn't know, all be knew is that it might be connected to the thing on his forehead. So he pointed to it before looking back and giving a shrug. 

   "Oh, you can't talk! Oh I am so sorry! But, your name is the gem on your forehead? Well I think I might be able to find someone who can help us with that!" Kel smiled brightly before tugging the kid along through the woods. "You know, I've never met someone like you before, you can't talk, your skin is green, you have black eyes- wait, you're not human are you?" 

   The kid just just shrugged. And pointed in the direction he came from before. 

   "So you live over in that area?"

   He shook his head and put a finger up, trying to communicate that he had just come from the wall of the rock, but she didn't seem to understand at all. So he brushed it off. 

   "When we get to my apartment I'll just give you something so you can try and draw out where you came from yeah?" 

   Nodding in reply they kept on walking, he didn't even know why he was here, why he existed. But explaining that he didn't know who he was or what he was through drawing seemed almost impossible! Trying couldn'thurt though. 

-

   This... apartment thing, it seemed strange, reminded him of the holes in the rock, but organized. People lived in these things.

   Stepping in the door way Kel led him to the couch. "Here you can sleep for the night, make yourself at home." 

   *home* that's something he doesn't have. Something he never knew. But he sat down on the couch just as Kel did, handing him a stack of paper and a marker. 

    Taking it he began to draw, starting out with the rock faces with the holes scattered around everywhere. Making an arow to where he came from before pointing to himself. 

   "So you came from there?" Kel asked sitting next to him. 

   Nodding he took another peice of paper, drawing a question mark and pointing to himself again. 

   "So um... you don't know anything about yourself?" 

   He nodded again. 

   "I think I can help with that, I'll help teach you to talk and read! And maybe we can figure out what gem is on your head!" 

   He smiled, nodding with more force. 

   "Alright! So we'll start in the morning! If you wanna try and sleep just close your eyes and try to think absolutely nothing, works every time!" Getting up Kel walked towards a room and closed the door, leaving the green kid to think in pure silence.


End file.
